Technical Field
The present invention relates to control of a continuously variable transmission.
Related Art
JP2008-240894A discloses a hydraulic circuit of a continuously variable transmission including a source pressure oil pump adapted to pump up oil from an oil pan and generate line pressure serving as source pressure for shift, and an electric oil pump for shift. In the hydraulic circuit described in the above document, communication is provided between a primary pulley oil chamber and a secondary pulley oil chamber, and the electric oil pump is placed in a shift oil passage connected to an oil passage of the line pressure. In the hydraulic circuit described in the above document, by adjusting a flow of the oil into and from the primary pulley oil chamber by the electric oil pump, shift control is performed.